Talk:The Undercity
I didn't check the what links here link. My bad. --Karlos 10:44, 1 March 2006 (CST) Should the describtion be in Italics? Its a direct quotefrom the website, right? --216.45.139.148 00:55, 30 March 2006 (CST) Has anyone noticed? I believe I observed with my ele and my assassin that if you enter the Undercity before you enter Xaquang Skyway you reveal a different map (an exact map of the Undercity). The one displayed in the page now is actually a map of Xaquang which overwrites the Undercity one if you go to Xaquang. But if you just get to the Marketplace and into the Undecity right away, I recall seeing a different map on my "U" map at least. --Karlos 00:44, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :I thought it looked different (map wise). I'll check that out tomorrow with 2 different characters (if no one beats me to it). --Rainith 00:45, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :: Bump Biscuits 21:31, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::Bump? why do you bump it? -- Cwingnam2000 21:41, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Because Rainith said he was going to check it out but hasn't posted the results. --Biscuits 10:36, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry, I said that and promptly forgot. It seems that the update that made this area mappable with the "U map" has made the "M map" discussion moot: ::::: :::::Now you get to see nothing on the "M-map" if you haven't explored Xaqang Skyway. --Rainith 20:51, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::yea, it also seems that its now an area like FOW/UW/SF when it comes to the "u map" ::::::—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.65.34.242 (talk • ) 17:29, 20 October 2006 (CDT). :Looks like the new U map now on the main article is the old map you were talking about :) — Biscuits (talk ) 09:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) Those areas now have a "U" map.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 11:33, 20 October 2006 (CDT) It's from WoW, the Capital city of the Forsaken, Undercity. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 10:54, 10 February 2007 (CST) It couldn't come from under and city could it? zenmai gets stuck I've entered the undercity twice, yesterday and today, and Zenmai cannot move. She is completely frozen and devoid of any animations, doesn't respond to flags but can use a skill like flashing blades or dark escape, without animation, however feigned neutrality cannot be used.Cowboysoultaker 12:07, 5 March 2007 (CST) Cartographer? I seem to recall reading somewhere before that if you scrape the very outside edge of the Undercity, you can get a tiny bit of credit towards cartographer, despite the body of the Undercity not counting towards the title. Can anybody confirm/comment than, "uc doesn't map n00b", etc. on this?...or maybe I should just try it and see what happens, since I've barely entered the Undercity and should be able to get a few points if it works. --Fyrie :you get uc doesn't map noob type answers? -- Xeon 09:51, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::I've been playing online games for over ten years. I've gotten just about every single type of answer out there. The WoW forums are awesome for their stunning stupidity. =P --Fyrie :::Oh yes, the WoW forums heh. I think your going to have to test this one out yourself, no one seems to know or at least someone that does know has not viewed this. -- Xeon 05:55, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Crazy bug! I was fighting Afflicted in The Undercity when I found one that can fly! As you can see, it is "hovering" above ground level and yet I can't hit it with projectile attacks...neither could Kai Ying or any of my other AI partners. Melee characters like Panaku could attack it, if they got right up to that wall - just like you can attack the Watchtower Guards in Riverside Province through melee when you get close to the "door". I'm glad that this was just one Afflicted and not several, or a boss, or an important quest mob, or...yeah. Though it was still annoying, it kept using Flesh of My Flesh to rez and I couldn't interrupt it :( (T/ ) 14:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Animals = None This being the case, shouldn't that section of the page be removed, similar to Bukdek Byway? Isk8 20:31, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :If it's removed, someone could mistake it as incomplete rather than information by omission, and might spend hours combing the sewers for an Alligator. 20:58, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hence why I listed Bukdek Byway as a reference. There is no animal category there. 71.194.57.163 21:01, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Bloody thing logged me out -_- Isk8 21:01, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What about the other areas with no animals? Bukdek could be the exception. 21:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Kaineng Docks lol, Shadow's Passage, Saoshang Trail (listed as none), Raisu Palace (explorable), Nahpui Quarter (explorable), Sunjiang District (explorable), Wajjun Bazaar (listed as none), Xaquang Skyway, Tahnnakai Temple (explorable). Thats all I see for Cantha anyways. Isk8 21:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC)